Knives and Forks
by multicolouredeyes
Summary: After losing the last of their family in the war, the Potter-Malfoy twins set off for a new life in Forks with their friends Gabriel and Lucas, not knowing what the little town had in store for them. HP/EC JH/DM/AC RH/EmC CC/EsC BS/JB OC/OC.
1. Forks, WA

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight only the plot bunnies and Gabriel and Lucas.

**Warning: **Slash and a three way pairing

**A/N: **This will be 2 Pov swapping between Harry and Draco, apart from this first chapter which is neither.

**Summary: **After losing their last remaining family in the Final War the Potter-Malfoy twins leave the pain behind for a new life in Forks, Washington along with their two friends Gabriel and Lucas, not knowing what lay ahead for them in the quiet little town. HP/EC, JH/DM/AC, RH/EmC, CC/EsC, JB/BS, OC/OC

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Knives and Forks**

**Chapter 1: Forks, Washington**

Harry and Draco stood in Gatwick Airport, their two friends pre-occupied with each other, waiting to board the plane that would take them far away from the Wizarding World, and all the pain the two had suffered, to Seattle. Harry smiled softly at his brother's behaviour. Draco was the epitome of everything Pureblood and just screamed Malfoy with his blonde hair and blue/grey eyes that shone silver when he was Happy, of course Harry was the one of the only people who knew that little tidbit, or at least the only ones alive.

The two had lost their beloved Father in the final battle as well as their Godfather Severus who died by Voldemort's own hand. Remus and Tonks had died along with several of the Weasleys, from both sides of the war. Harry had found out too late that his supposed friends Ron and Ginny along with their parents were pretending to befriend him, a fact that came to light after their reaction to his true heritage.

The fact that he had Malfoy blood running through his veins had disgusted them and they hadn't wasted their time in telling him so, and more. In the heat of the moment they, or rather Ron, had revealed the whole plan to the Potter-Malfoys and what they heard could have crushed Harry, would have, if it hadn't been for his family and true friends around him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dumbledore had been paying Ron and the others to befriend Harry and had promised them fame and fortune after the war, when they would finally be rid of both Voldemort and 'his lilt weapon'.

Harry had gone into a rage and only the combined effort of Draco and Harry's best friend and Vampire Gabriel Williams that manage to bring Harry back down to earth. That had been the moment, only a few months after losing his first love, Cedric Diggory, that Harry had thrown himself into the war.

The Potter-Malfoys had started their own side in the war, set on fighting Dumbledore and his control over the Wizarding World through Hogwarts and his little pet Minister Fudge in the Ministry of Magic as well as the deranged man who killed his Dad and Aunt, Voldemort.

Of course it hadn't been easy, constantly on the lookout for spies within their ranks, but Severus had soon dealt with that, everyone who wanted to join had to undergo questioning with Vereteserum, and if they refused then they wouldn't even get close.

Their group had been quite substantial. A large portion of Dumbledore's precious 'Order of the Phoenix' had swapped side when they discovered that their once beloved leader was no better than the evil they were fighting against including the two eldest Weasley brothers as well as the twins Fred and George, several of his friends from Gryffindor, Neville Seamus and Dean as well as the Patil twins and Lavender Brown. Most substantially Hermione, the girl he thought of as a sister had been true right from the beginning, a fact Harry was extremely glad about, he wasn't sure he could have dealt with losing both of his first ever friends at once.

Of course many of the students from all houses and years joined alongside Luna Lovegood, a girl who had won a part of Harry's heart, including several Slytherins, some who had already sworn their allegiance through friendship, Gabriel Williams and his long-term boyfriend Lucas Martin and Theodore Nott (or Theo as he preferred to be known).

They had built up their forces over those two years, even without Harry, Draco and Hermione as they ventured after the Horcruxes, and when it came to the Final War they triumphed over both sides, Dumbledore and Voldemort falling to Harry's own wand. However, it hadn't been easy and a large number of brilliant people had died including one of Harry's beloved sisters Hermione.

Harry and Draco had suffered through the following months, attending several funerals and will readings, multiple hearings for those death eaters and followers of Dumbledore and Fudge who were still alive and severe hounding from the public and the press.

Eventually it had gotten too much for them and their two friends Gabriel and Lucas as the four came under the brunt of the public's mood swings and were definitely far from forgiving the taunts and feelings about them 'going dark,' or how 'Vampires are evil and should be contained,' and so here they were, ready to leave it all behind them and make a fresh start, leaving only Theo and Luna with information on where they were heading.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Draco were in WHSmiths, both looking for a good book to read on the plain although Draco kept looking around him at the Muggles in the shop, trademark sneer on his face. The two brothers couldn't be more opposite, yet were completely the same. Draco wasn't the only one who Screamed Pureblood and while on the immediate surface Draco, with his blonde hair and Father's nose and eyes said Malfoy and Harry with his black, unruly hair and glasses looked just like his Dad, on closer inspection you would realise that Harry's eyes were the same grey/blue as his twin's and father's and the Malfoy's trademark sneer was ever present around those he disliked. Draco too held some of his Dad's features, his laugh, for those who got to hear it, was all James Potter and so was his eyesight, proven by the designer glasses perched elegantly on his nose.

Harry was brought out of his reverie when someone tapped him on the shoulder. Turning he smiled when he found Gabriel stood behind him, Lucas a few feet away looking for his own book.

"Feeling better?" Harry asked looking at Gabriel's now silver eyes, glad to see the black gone.

The Vampire merely nodded sending an appreciative glance at his mate.

The plane journey would be hard for Gabriel being in a confined space with several hundred humans, the majority who wouldn't have a magical scent to cloud the smell of their blood. Harry was just glad that, if need be, the Vampire could feed from his mate, or indeed Draco or himself, all three of whom are his donors , Lucas more than the twins because the experience would have lee of an effect on the man who was blood-bound to the Vampire in question. The group had also brought a large supply of blood pops to tie him over.

Having chosen his book Harry joined the short queue behind his brother and soon after the four were on their way to gate 22 and their new future.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Journey had been a long one and Harry had silently cursed the Muggles for their poor methods of transportation, if only for the poor Vampire who had to feed on all three of the other boys twice before the plane had landed. This got them several looks from the surrounding muggles who watched as a different combination of boys, let alone one, entered the small toilet cubicle together and subsequently hear the moans that the very intimate act of feeding elicited from the boys, because let's face it, it was about as close to sex as foreplay and was definitely pleasurable for both parties.

Of course the muggles had no idea that Gabriel was a Vampire and thus believed the four teenagers to be very enthusiastic about joining the 'mile high club.' Harry and Draco just sneered as they walked past people who were openly staring at the boys while Gabriel grinned smugly after his three conquests and Lucas growled with annoyance muttering to himself about 'nosey muggles' and 'bloody ignorant twats.'

Before they had left England they'd bought a house and employed someone to decorate it, with strict instructions from the four Slytherins on the design front and a large budget for furniture and the like. They'd also bought cars for each of them after being unable to make an executive decision on just one, but really they were all more than happy to have their own.

One of these cars was to be at the airport waiting for them so that they, who had all taken their driving test almost six months ago, could drive themselves to their new home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After collecting their bags from the conveyer belt they headed out through the extensive security into the pouring rain of Seattle, smiling when they spotted Lucas' car. The red Mini was parked alongside taxis where a man, obviously from the car company, stood waiting.

The four boys approached the man who gave them a weary look before Lucas extended his hand.

"I'm Lucas Martin, and I believe that," He stated looking appreciatively at the Mini, "Is my car."

The man handed over the keys, looking between the amount of luggage the four boys had and the rather small car, before joining his friend in the Toyota Prius that was parked nearby and speeding off.

Harry, very discretely put an expandable spell on the boot of the car before the four boys loaded their bags and climbed in setting off for their new home, Forks, Washington.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So there we go, another fic, I know I should be working on the four I already have up, and believe me I am but when a plot bunny calls the fingers will answer. So let me know what you think about my first Twi/HP crossover.

Also in case people are wondering, which I know I would because it appears inconsistent, Harry is a Slytherin...now. He was originally in Gryffindor but was resorted under his real name Harry James Christian Potter-Malfoy and ended up in Slytherin in fourth year. But don't worry all will be revealed in later chapters. I am actually most excited about this fic, even more so than love has no bounds which is like wow since I just adore Harry/Marcus but ye I hope you're as excited as me.

I'd like to say a quick thank you to everyone who pointed out the whole commas and periods thing with my Grammar and hopefully you'll notice that I'm starting to address that in my most recent updates although I won't be able to go and re-edit my previous chapters due to exams atm but hopefully that will happen soon. I am of course still looking for a beta so if you're interested please PM me or say so in a review and I'll get in contact with you.

One final thing which is, I remember reading this HP/Twi crossover that had Harry/Edward and Draco/Jasper/Alice which in one chapter saw them dancing at either a part or at prom??? I cannot for the life of me remember what it was called, who it was by or any more detail than that very hazy dance thing and have been looking for it for about a week. If anyone has read it and knows what I'm going on about, or if it is in fact your fic, please can you PM me... I am completely desperate to read it again and will be forever indebted to you (or at least until I repay the debt LOL).

Sorry about the Essay of an A/N.

p.s. hugs for the person who spots the Michael McIntyre reference.

Multi x


	2. Daggers

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own Twilight, however much I want to. However I do own my own characters featured in this fic as well as the plot bunny.

**Warning: **Slash, mentions of previous MPreg, Ron, Herm, Gin and Weasley parents bashing but only in really small doses.

**Summary: **After losing their last remaining family in the Final War the Potter-Malfoy twins leave the pain behind for a new life in Forks, Washington along with their two friends Gabriel and Lucas, not knowing what lay ahead for them in the quiet little town. Harry/Edward, Jasper/Draco/Alice, Gabriel/Lucas, Rosalie/Emmett, Carlisle/Esme, Bella/Jacob

**A/N: **I'm Back Hehehehehehe

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Knives and Forks**

**Daggers**

Forks, Washington was a quaint and pretty little town and with its Total Population of 3,120 people, or even better the population of Wizards being zero, meant that this rainy and very green town was a perfect for them to escape.

Harry stared out the window from where he sat in the back of the Mini as they drove through the small town. It was beautiful, there was no denying it, and it didn't take long for them to find the six bed roomed house hidden away amongst the trees.

There was only one other house on this road, a large white building similar in stature and design as that of the boys' new home and obviously belonged to someone who had good taste.

The boys left their luggage in the car in favour of exploring their new house.

The whole place was minimal, just as the boys had wanted, with white walls and wooden floorboards throughout the first floor. The living room had a large fireplace set into one wall with a dark mahogany coffee table and brown corner sofas, complete with brown and cream cushions. A large flat screen T.V and all the accessories had been placed in one corner with built in shelves in the adjacent wall which would provide ample room for their DVDs.

There was an archway that led to the Kitchen/ Dining area, a room that, with its black work surfaces and cupboards, dark mahogany table and chairs and the silver appliances, was very modern. There was one bedroom downstairs, which had been converted into a large study lined with several bookshelves with two leather chairs in one area and two desks situated in different parts of the room. This too had a fireplace set into one wall, giving the room a cosy feel.

There was only one door left downstairs, a pristine bathroom, so the four were soon climbing the stairs to the next floor. Here there were five doors, the first led to a second bathroom whilst the second led to a music room, complete with its own soundproofed recording studio which the boys would soon be making use of.

The third door led to what could only be Draco's room. The walls, as with the rest of the house were white but there was definitely a Slytherin theme shown in the large four-poster bed with green silk sheets and black and green pillows and cushions. There were a couple of shelves on the wall and a small bedside table as well as a flat screen T.V and DVD player built into the wall opposite the bed. The room was finished off nicely with a walk-in wardrobe and en-suite bathroom and Draco was reluctant to leave his new haven but begrudgingly joined the other three as they moved to the next door.

This was the personal Gym they had requested be included so that the four could continue with some of the training they had become accustomed to. After taking a quick glance and promising to use it the next morning the boys were soon onto the last door, Gabriel and Lucas' bedroom.

With its simple black leather bed, which they soon discovered contained the T.V and DVD player and blue and black themes the couple's room remained simple and modern as did the two walk-in closets and the bathroom for two hidden behind the three doors they found.

This just left Harry's loft room which was as big if not bigger than the others. This too was very modern with its white leather low bed complete with red and black silk covers and cushions, black Kido night stand, wardrobe and cabinet as well as the plasma screen T.V and DVD player and surround sound speakers as well as the shelves along one wall and the faux suede bean bag chairs in the corner. The overall feel of the room was light and would definitely be a good place for Harry to relax or to escape the rest of the world.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With the exploring over and done with the boys decided to head into the nearby forest so that they could get some training in. Because of their role in the war Harry, Draco and Lucas along with three others, had been given a potion, developed by Severus Snape, himself a Vampire, which boosted their senses, speed and strength to that of a Vampire's. The side effects were few, pale skin and a mild want for blood which was easily satisfied by eating rare meat and the ever popular blood pops. However the six of them were the only ones to receive the potion, the last of the stock securely hidden away in Severus' Manor because of the danger it could cause in the wrong hands.

This potion meant that they were able to track the movements of Voldemort and later the rogue Death Eaters they were following and also meant that they could fight, physically, with Gabriel and Severus without becoming too badly injured.

There was one side effect that took a little getting used to though and that was the fact that they were essentially immortal, or as close as you can get whilst still being human. They age so slowly that they'll look seventeen for at least twenty years if not longer.

Lucas had been ecstatic when he learnt that he would be able to stay with Gabriel for a prolonged time while the twins were still getting in two minds on the situation.

Either way the potion came in useful at that exact moment as the group picked up an approaching scent.

"Vampires?" Draco asked in a whisper that regular human hearing could never pick up.

"Yea, but I think they're muggle," Gabriel replied sniffing the air,

"Got to be, there was no sign of magical beings in the whole of Washington state," Harry stated, crouching low, ready for any attack.

"They've stopped," Lucas added, signalling to the left, "but they're close,"

Harry felt a pressure against his shields and knew straight away that someone was trying to get into his head.

"Stay out of my head," he called to the group, reaching out with his own enhanced legilimency powers to discover the culprit. He caught a thought pattern of a very hyper girl who was berating someone called 'Edward' for upsetting me.

He felt the pressure again and having had enough of the intrusion threw a dagger that narrowly missed them. "I said, stay out of my head... Edward," He heard a gasp followed by muttering from the group. "You're not the only mind reader in the world you know," He stated smirking, "Anyway, we know what you are and you know what we are so why don't you come out and we can sort this out properly. "

Mere seconds later the four were joined by seven beautiful creatures, easily on par with their resident Vampire Gabriel.

A blonde male, older than most of the others, if only by a few years, stepped forward.

"I am Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme," A red haired woman who seemed a similar age to the blonde, "And my children Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Edward."

Harry took in each of the five younger members of the coven in turn. Emmett was incredibly tall, very muscular and had short dark brown hair. He was obviously involved with the statuesque blonde haired Rosalie, who could easily rival many a Veela woman in beauty, if the arm he had placed around her waist was anything to go by. Alice was obviously the owner of the very hyper thoughts he'd heard earlier as she was practically bouncing with excitement, her short black hair swaying slightly. She could have easily passed for an elf or as Draco helpfully stated mentally, my twin, had I not already had one that is. Jasper was gorgeous Harry decided and most definitely a war veteran considering his protective and guarding stance and the calculating gaze, not to mention the scars that literally littered his body.

It was obvious that he and Alice were involved because of the way they stood, hands joined. However had it not been for this he wouldn't have been able to place that purely because of the way the pair were looking at Draco, practically undressing him with their minds.

That left the rather bold and mind reading Edward, who, Harry had to admit, was incredibly appealing with his broody aura bronze hair and gorgeous body. He almost felt drawn to the mind reader as if he was meant to discover more about him, but shook the feeling off as foolishness.

"I'm Harry, this is my brother Draco and our friends Gabriel and Lucas," he stated indicating them each in turn.

"You don't need to worry about being discovered, we are planning to set up a permanent residence in the area so we're not looking to get caught," Gabriel stated gesturing towards our house.

"Thank you, however I think I speak for all of my family when I say I'm rather confused as to what exactly you are? I mean you all smell similarly to a Vampire but not entirely and three of you still have heartbeats." Carlisle replied.

"That will take a lot of explaining; perhaps we should retire to our house so that we might finish this discussion more comfortably?" Lucas asked.

Carlisle looked at his family before nodding his assent.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was only mere moments later when the two families were gathered around the sofas still sizing each other up, however discretely.

"I think it's best if I start with Gabriel," Harry stated, glancing at his friend for confirmation. The Vampire inclined his head slightly and Harry continued. "He is the only one of us who is actually a Vampire." Eyes widened at this but the Cullens allowed Harry to carry on.

"Am I right in saying that his smell is not dissimilar to that of other Vampires you've met, but still different?" Harry asked,

"Yes, that's correct I don't think any of us have ever encountered something like it before, every Vampire I've ever met has had the same scent, until now that is," Carlisle stated,

"I have," Jasper said calmly,

"Then you know what I... what we are?" Gabriel asked astonished,

"Yes, I never thought I'd meet another in my lifetime, however long it is, but I'd always hoped. A long time before Alice found me I had a travelling partner, he was... amazing, the things he could do, Magic... it left me in awe every time he performed a spell. He died when we were attacked by other..."

"Wizards?" Harry asked,

"Yes, they were hunters. James gave me this piece of paper I think it was a portkey? I watched him die just before I was transported away," He finished, voice thick with emotion.

"Yes, there are many Wizards who would rather we didn't exist," Gabriel stated and Harry shivered, thinking back to that Bitch Umbridge who had made Gabriel's life a living hell during that year she taught at Hogwarts.

"So you're a Wizard?" Alice prompted a knowing glint to her eyes that reminded Harry of a certain blonde girl he knew.

"Actually we all are, but Gabriel is the only one who is also a Vampire. The difference in scent to muggle, or rather non-magical, Vampires is the magic itself." Lucas stated happily,

"If you're not Vampires, why do you smell like one of us?" Emmett asked puzzled.

"We're what we like to call Part-Vampires," Harry replied with a grin, "A good friend of mine, a Vampire and utter Potions genius developed a potion that would give non Vampires the superhuman abilities without turning them. Only six people ever took that potion, the three of us included. Severus, the man who created it, has what's left of the potion and all of the instructions on how to make it locked up so tight that not even Draco can crack it, believe me he's tried. It would be disaster for the Wizarding world if the wrong people ever got hold of them."

"So what abilities do you have now because of the potion?" Alice asked.

"Well speed, as you could probably tell from our little jog earlier," Draco stated, "Our senses are heightened and we're as strong as any Vampire,"

"What about the less appealing aspects of Vampirism?" Carlisle asked.

"We're pale, well actually me and Draco were pale to begin with, so that would be pale-r and we have a mild need for blood but not so severe that we feed off of people," Harry stated, _Well, not unless they want us to, _He added in his head and caught the look of horror that took over Edward's face and Draco's smirk as he continued, "We just eat rare meat and blood pops,"

The Cullens stared at Harry in confusion and Lucas chuckled, "They're a sweet in the Magical world, like any lolly pop you get in the muggle world but made with a small amount of donated blood added to the mix," Lucas explained.

"Donated blood? Why would someone donate blood for lollipops?" Esme asked

"Unlike in the muggle world, we don't need blood or organ donors, we have blood replenishing and bone growing potions and people are aware of Vampires. There's prejudice against them, like with any minority group, but there are many who have no problems with the race. Some people donate blood to the blood pops and others are direct donors." Harry stated.

"Direct donors?" Carlisle asked with a hint of disgust that Harry ignored.

"Yes, wizards and witches offer themselves for Vampires to feed from; it is usually their close friends and their soul mate that they feed from though, like with Gabriel. He only ever feeds from the three of us."

"He feeds off of you? How is that possible? Surely he doesn't bite you, the venom would have turned you by now," Carlisle asked, anger now guiding his questions rather than confusion.

Harry glared daggers at Carlisle for a moment before moving to show the Vampire his neck where the most recent of Gabriel's bite marks was visible. There was a collective gasp from the Cullens and Carlisle reared back in horror.

"You are mistaken Carlisle, but that is only because you have since been unaware of the Wizarding World." Harry replied with a quick thankful glance at Jasper who was working to calm Carlisle and the others and who himself had remained quiet throughout Harry's explanation, no doubt having already known everything he was saying.

"While a Vampire's venom will turn or kill a muggle, those with magic coursing through their veins are immune to the effects it holds. The only way a wizard can be turned is if they drink the blood of the one turning them, and even that happens very rarely and most Vampires will only turn one person in the entirety of their life and that's their soul mate. Virtually all Vampires are born as opposed to turned because their Vampirism is merely a part of their magic that is passed down through generations. They have a heartbeat, as you undoubtedly know, and are very much living but instead age incredibly slowly, so much so that they are for all intents and purposes immortal. Even when a wizard is turned it is merely an addition to their magic, like the potion was to the three of us only to a greater extent. " Here Harry paused, slightly uncomfortable about revealing this next tidbit to complete strangers, a quick nod from Lucas and a smug grin from Gabriel was all he needed and he ploughed on.

"The only real affect the feeding has on someone is that of... uh...arousal," He muttered his hand instinctively running through his hair, his head ducking bashfully. For those who didn't know Harry it is likely that this action would be shocking, purely from the way he conducted himself around others, but he is after all a mere teenager and can often become quite childish in nature, probably having to do with his childhood.

"The feeding is an incredibly sexual experience for both parties which is why it is usually limited to those, like the Vampire's mate, who share a mutual attraction and at least a strong friendship so that there is complete trust and so that the experience is not uncomfortable for either person involved," Gabriel finished for him, grinning at Harry knowingly.

Harry mouthed a quick thank you, which didn't go unnoticed by the Cullens, before continuing.

"So, basically most wizarding Vampires are harmless, or at least they used to be, as undoubtedly you are, judging by your eye colour. It is not red, am I right in assuming you do not feed from humans?" Harry asked the family.

"You are indeed correct," Jasper stated, many of the others still processing the information Harry had just bestowed upon them, "We feed upon animals instead," He clarified.

Harry smiled at this but it was Gabriel who spoke next.

"It must be an exhilarating feeling, to hunt? I have been witness to some who hunted humans but I never really thought much on how it would feel to hunt, the thrill of the chase you might say. I was always put off by the idea of hunting and killing innocent people like they were so happy to do," He mused, it seemed more to himself than anyone else, but then his eyes snapped back to reality, back to Jasper's face.

"It is, it's so freeing," He replied thoughtfully, "You don't really have to think much, you don't need to hold up a guard or concentrate on not attacking people nearby. It is exactly as you say, exhilarating,"

"I was wondering," Alice stated, "If Vampire's are so harmless; why do other Wizards wish to hunt and kill them?"

"In this instance I believe it is the actions of the few that has condemned the many," Gabriel replied solemnly, "As Harry said before, not all Vampires stick to the rules laid down by the leader of our kind, our King, Roman, they chose to go their separate ways and turn multiple people, feed on many more, kill several, purely for fun. It is this that has put prejudice in the hearts of Wizards, that and the fact that Wizards are the same as all humans.

Anything that isn't quite the norm, anything that has a minority, Vampires, Werewolves, Giants, Trolls, Gnomes, Homosexuality, anything really, is shunned by those who are bigoted. Even those wizards and witches who are born of one magical and one non-magical parent, or two non-magical parents are looked down on by those who are pure-blooded wizards and those born of two magical parents who have little to no magic at all are often disowned by their families and shunned by the whole community. "

"The wizarding world is very traditional, you could say, stuck several hundred years behind everyone else, but some of us are really starting to push the boundaries, especially considering we're all four of us heavily in the public eye." Harry stated a smirk on his face but a bitter edge to his last words.

The bitterness kept the Cullen family from asking about their obviously unwanted attention in their own world however Emmett was incredibly curious about one aspect of the foursome's private lives, which for anyone else would be too private and too bold a question for people you had just met, but not Emmett.

"So you say that Vampires only feed from their soul mate or direct donors," He said looking to Gabriel, "And Harry said that you only feed from the three of them," Gabriel nodded, a smirk on his face that said he knew exactly where the other Vampire was headed with his line of questioning.

"You want to know which of them is my soul mate," It was a statement, not a question, but Emmett nodded anyway.

"Lucas is my soul mate. I dated Harry for a time, when we were younger, but when I found Lucas that relationship ended as we always knew it would. However he was my best friend beforehand and remains so now, and then when it was revealed that Harry and Draco were brothers the four of us ended up spending large amounts of time together, pretty much the whole of the last year, and Draco soon found himself third on my most important people in my life list," Gabriel stated, a smile lighting up his face as he talked of the people he cared most about, not a smirk like before, but a full blown genuine light up your whole face smile that was incredibly endearing and mimicked on the other threes' faces.

"I think perhaps we should leave it there for tonight," Gabriel stated, "It is a lot to take in all at once and undoubtedly we will see you again soon when the dust has settled some,"

"Yes, I think perhaps you're right," Carlisle said absentmindedly, his mind mostly elsewhere.

"We'll see you at school," Alice said happily hugging each of the boys goodbye as if they'd know each other for years. Her demeanour was both endearing and infectious and not unlike a certain person they knew that it was hard not to smile back, although they didn't really try.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry rubbed his temples when he sat down, the Cullens long gone, as he felt the beginnings of a headache coming on but he couldn't help but smile. Despite Carlisle's reaction to some of what was revealed their meeting with the Cullens had gone well and Harry could easily see himself becoming friends with the Vampire family.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Don't you just love how I link little things like titles in? I like totally said daggers twice in the story which hopefully you noticed and now you can see why it is called **Knives **and forks LOL. So anyway, the long wait is finally over now that we have reached September and I have a rotor for my updates now that I have enough chapters written to allow this, especially know that I am in my last and most important/hard year of school. It's not 100% solid so until i've ironed out all the finer deatils expect an update between two weeks and a month from today. So yeah, I quite liked this chapter but what do you think? Reviews make a writer very happy (nudge, nudge, wink, wink, blind as a bat, blind as a bat, you know what I mean, you know what I mean, say no more, say no more) Lol I love that line in Monty Python Hehe. Anywhos some quick announcements I am currently in the market for both a Beta for my stories and someone to create trailers for all or just some of my fics. If you are interested in doing either please PM me.

Sorry for the essay of an A/N but I felt I needed to, you know, make the notices since I've been away for such a long time.

Multi x


	3. Forks High School

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight; however I do own this little plot bunny here as well as Gabriel and any other OCs used

**Warning: **Slash!!!! Mentions of previous MPreg, Ron, Herm, Gin and Weasley parents bashing but only in really small doses

**Summary: **After losing their last remaining family in the Final War the Potter-Malfoy twins leave the pain behind for a new life in Forks, Washington along with their two friends Gabriel and Lucas, not knowing what lay ahead for them in the quiet little town. Harry/Edward, Jasper/Draco/Alice, Gabriel/Lucas, Rosalie/Emmett, Carlisle/Esme, Bella/Jacob

* * *

**Knives and Forks**

**Chapter 3: Forks High School **

_Harry was laughing as he ran through the woods, a mixture of the air rushing passed him as he ran and he thrill of being chased by the Vampire, the cause of his elation. _

_The Vampire was playing with him, he knew because he was faster, despite the effects of the potion, and could catch Harry without trying. He went along with it, enjoying this newfound playfulness in the usually serious and calm man. _

_Harry had just reached a beautiful clearing when the Vampire jumped on him from behind and the pair landed on the ground in a tangled mess. They were laughing, Harry's soft melodic laugh mingling with the other's deeper, velvety chuckle and soon they untangled their limbs. _

_The Vampire was on top of Harry and as he looked down at the raven-haired teen, his eyes darkened from their usual golden colour to an almost black hue. Harry's own blue eyes widened as he recognised the hunger in those eyes, but not for blood. That look sent pleasure shooting through Harry and he moaned as the other moved his hips slightly sending sparks flying up his spine. _

_The Vampire leaned in and captured Harry's lips in a searing kiss, tongues battling for a dominance Harry knew he would soon relent. They parted when the need for air became too much for Harry but the Vampire merely shifted his mouth to Harry's neck instead sucking and gently nipping at the pulse point causing Harry to moan. _

"_Edward..." He gasped out as he arched into the bronze-haired Vampires roaming hands..._

Harry gasped as he shot up in bed. He knew he felt something when he was near Edward the day before, a pull of some sort, but he'd never expected... _soulmates... _Harry cast a quick tempus and groaned when the gold numbers showed that it was only five o'clock in the morning. He sighed and fell back on his bed, moaning when the fabric of his boxers grazed against his throbbing erection.

He knew it wouldn't go away by itself, no matter how much he willed it too, not after that dream, so instead he succumbed to his teenage urges sliding a hand into his boxers and pulling the image of him and Edward kissing into the forefront of his mind.

_***_

Harry sat down at the kitchen table smiling brightly at the other three occupants. Draco grunted in response completely lacking the grace and elegance befitting a Malfoy, as was usual with the blonde who was definitely not a morning person, sipping on the coffee that Lucas placed before him.

Draco sighed slightly in relief before casting a sideways glance at his brother, a knowing smirk on his face. At first Harry was completely oblivious to what new information his brother currently held over his head to warrant such smugness before his eyes widened in horror. He hadn't thought about raising his occlumency shields the night before, a tiny slip up that, now Voldemort was gone, wouldn't normally be a problem except for that connection he held with his brother.

As magical twins Harry and Draco shared a connection that far surpassed that of muggle twins because the magic of the original foetus was split between the two, but never completely severed. This meant that the pair could never be completely separate beings from the other; instead they share a telepathic and emotional link and find themselves with increased magical power when together.

In that sense it was like any other magical bonds created later in life, those of marriages, the bonding ceremonies of soul mates and the connection between Vampire and Donor that is forged during the first feed. A connection that Harry shared with Gabriel, and glancing to his left confirmed his suspicions as he was met with a similar knowing look from Gabriel.

Usually Harry's Occlumency shields would keep the connections in such a state that only thoughts and feelings that he wanted to go directly to the two would find their way to them. However, in the aftermath and exhaustion of the day Harry had failed to ensure that the shields were firmly in place before he went to sleep and thus his dream would have been witnessed by both Draco and Gabriel during the night.

Harry groaned and banged his head on the table in a way that strangely resembled Dobby as Lucas joined them at the table.

"We're so glad you've found your soulmate Harry," Lucas stated smiling warmly when Harry lifted his head up from the table to look at him.

"Indeed we are, although I think I speak for both Gabriel and Myself when I request that you please remember to put up your Occlumency shields so that I do not have to witness my brother in a...heated embrace, although considering your somewhat sexual involvement with Gabriel in the past I doubt he truly minds," Draco stated with a disgusted look.

To be honest he couldn't really blame Draco, after all he wouldn't want to see his twin in any kind of sexual situation whilst awake, let alone having his subconscious over taken by a dream that was meant only for one of them.

"I didn't mind so much, you know if you...forgot... to put your occlumency shields up next time you have one of these dreams I wouldn't complain," Gabriel said, earning himself a smack round the back of his head from his mate. "What? I was only joking," Gabriel stated with a less than deceiving innocent smile.

"You should all hurry up and finish your breakfast, we've got school in an hour and I don't want to be late because you three are taking too long to preen in front of the mirror." Lucas stated, he himself having already dressed before he came down that morning.

"There's nothing wrong with taking pride in one's appearance, you should try it sometime," Draco muttered with a sneer as he looked at Lucas' somewhat faded jeans and the plain tee he wore with them in disdain.

"Just because some of us don't feel the need to flaunt our wealth in front of people doesn't mean you have the right to look down at my choice of apparel, but since I know you're not a morning person and wouldn't dream of saying such a thing after you've fully woken I shall let the comment go. But I warn you, if you dare to criticise my decision to wear less fabulous clothes than you today so that perhaps I won't draw more attention to myself amongst a school of children who likely have much less money than we do I will hex you into next week."

Lucas was breathing hard at the end of his rant and Draco had the decency to look sheepish. It would seem that the nerves of starting a new school, with muggles, who are sometimes just as prejudiced as Wizards, was taking its toll of Lucas who completely missed the light heartedness of Draco's statement.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," Draco said quietly before heading back up to his room.

"That was uncalled for Lucas," Harry stated, "I realise that you are nervous about today but we all are, and you know that Draco's choice in dress, like mine, is part of his defence mechanism that comes from being a Malfoy. It's our barrier between us and them. He's worried about going to school with muggles and thus he will wear his most expensive suit so that he knows he's better than their talking and their petty prejudices. You were with us this past year you witnessed this all that time, or were you so caught up in yourself that you failed to see more than what we let everyone else see?"

"I'm sorry Harry; I shouldn't have said that,"

"Good, I don't want us to fight each other. Today is going to be a hard day. I know how prejudiced muggles can be and I believe we all may bear the brunt of it today, it would seem that anything out of the ordinary will not be taken kindly and we will be hard pushed to find more acceptance here of our sexual preferences than at Hogwarts. We will need to stick together, to support each other." Harry stated before he too left to get ready for the day ahead.

_***_

It was funny to watch every single one of the students stood in the car park turn to watch the Mini, probably the nicest car in the whole place, pull in and eyes widen as Lucas stepped out of the car. There was no doubt that Lucas was beautiful in a ruggedly handsome way, but he was the lesser of the four and it amused Harry to see the muggle children's eyes begin to bug as they each stepped out of the car, himself last.

There was silence for a few moments but then the chatter and the gossip kicked in.

"They're all stunning aren't they?"- "Did you hear they live on their own?"- "No parents, can you imagine?"- "They look just like the Cullens don't they?"

Harry smirked at his brother whose eyes glinted with amusement behind his emotionless mask and Harry was sure that only he himself could see that well hidden fact. Looking around, Harry noticed the Cullen family over to one side, not really paying much attention to the world around them. Well most of them weren't, Edward however, had his eyes trained on Harry, causing the raven-haired teen to mentally blush, something which luckily never reached his cheeks.

'_Hello Edward,'_ Harry thought and received a nod in return from the bronze-haired Vampire.

The four made their way into the front office where a plump red headed woman who reminded Harry a little of Molly Weasley was already dealing with a pale girl with dark brown hair.

"Just bring it back here once all of your teachers have signed it dear," She said, "I hope you enjoy your first day,"

"Thanks," The girl muttered before turning to leave, pausing only a little to stare at the four before finally the door swung shut behind her.

"Hello dears, you must be the other new students, five in one year, quite a record..."

They left shortly after having received their time tables, or as the woman at the desk had called them their 'class schedules', and made their way to their first classes of the day.

_***_

Harry smiled as he left his Latin class and headed to the cafeteria for lunch. It had definitely been an interesting day so far. He'd had History first period with Alice, who was incredibly energetic and very entertaining, especially in a class with a teacher who droned on and on monotonously. After that he'd had English with a livid Draco who already knew everything being taught in his French lesson and when he tried to 'politely' inform the teacher as much was put in his place, which was of course 'outrageous' in the blond's eyes.

He'd had Trigonometry or 'Trig' as the locals refer to it, and ended up sat next to two annoying chits, Jessica and Bella, who just happened to be the other new student that the woman in reception had been going on about, who wouldn't stop with their annoying questions, 'where are you from? Why did you move to Forks?' _blah blah blah blah blah_. And then of course there was Latin sat next to an annoying blond boy called Mike who asked me to join him and his friends, the annoying chit. He politely declined, telling him that he would be sitting with his brother and friends for lunch.

He met up with the others outside the cafeteria and they made their way over to the lunch queue, glancing up as the Cullens entered having promised Alice that they would sit with her and her family.

"Who are they?" They heard Bella ask from the other side of the cafeteria.

"Oh, the Cullens," Another girl, Angela, Harry remembered replied.

"They're Dr. And Mrs. Cullen's foster kids," Jessica continued, "They moved down here from Alaska, like a few years ago."

"They kinda keep to themselves," Angela added.

"Yeah, 'cause they're all together," Jessica stated, "Like, together together. The blonde girl, that's Rosalie and the big dark haired guy, Emmett, they're like a thing, I'm not even sure that's legal," Jessica continued and Harry's annoyance with the chit increased tenfold.

"Jess, they're not actually related," Angela cut in and Harry felt a new respect for the quite girl he sat behind in Latin.

"Yeah, but they live together it's weird, anyway, the little dark haired girl is Alice, she's really weird," Jessica stated just as Alice span around the end of Jasper's finger and Harry had to admit that the little chit was right, Alice was kinda weird, " She's with Jasper the blond one who looks like he's in pain.

"Dr. Cullen's like this foster Dad/ match maker." Jessica jibed.

"Who's he?" Bella asked nodding slightly towards Edward who was currently walking just a little ahead of Harry.

"That's Edward Cullen," Jessica replied, "He's totally gorgeous obviously," She continued and Harry growled lightly causing Edward to turn his head slightly towards him and Harry blushed, something which unfortunately he could still do, "But apparently nobody here's good enough for him, like I care you know," Jessica finished with a laugh and Harry smirked happily, knowing full well that not only did Jessica get turned down by Edward at some point but because he was the primary reason for it.

Harry paid for his food and followed his brother over to the table where the Cullens were now sitting.

"I don't know what the new kids are doing with them though; the Cullens don't usually associate with anyone outside their family."

"Do you think they're related?" Mike asked and Eric guffawed with laughter.

"Oh My God! What the hell?" Jessica exclaimed as she glanced back at Lucas and Gabriel and Harry stiffened, as, Harry noticed, did his family and the Cullens, "They're like totally holding hands."

"Do you think they're a couple?" Angela asked.

"Well that's just disgusting, I mean the Cullens were bad enough, but now this? A group of fags?" Jessica stated a little too loudly drawing the attention of the rest of the Cafeteria, heads flitting between where the three boys stood and where Jessica was sat amongst her friends.

Harry clenched his fists together, trying to keep his temper under wraps and the three continued on as if nothing had ever happened.

Harry sat next to Rosalie and couldn't help but think of the dream he'd had that night as he glanced up at the bronze haired Vampire opposite him wondering if the other knew about their destiny to be together or not.

He glanced at Alice who sat next to Edward and she smiled knowingly, her eyes taking on a suspiciously Luna-centric glint and Harry sighed, _at least one member of their family knew about it,_ the question was had Edward seen the vision that Alice obviously had, or had he picked it up at all from the small murmurings of thought he got from Draco, Lucas or Gabriel.

Shaking his head Harry decided not to dwell on the ifs and buts and just let the chips lie as they may as the saying goes. He rose with the others as the bell went and headed over to Biology that he had with Edward.

_***_

The pair were among the first to arrive in the classroom and they were waiting now for only one other student to arrive, the annoying and ever present, it would seem to Harry, Bella and the only other new student in the class.

Harry wasn't really paying much attention as Bella finally entered until Edward stiffened next to him, his hand gripping hard onto the chair below him and his eyes almost immediately turning black. Harry sighed in annoyance throwing the girl a glare before placing a hand on Edward's arm and whispering so quietly that only Edward would be able to hear, a helpful little trait that they received from the potion.

"You'll be alright, you won't hurt her, just hold on for a little while longer and then I'll come hunting with you, we'll skip last period so that you can get away from the humans here, Alice will know what happened and we can leave the keys for them."

He nodded, just a slow up and down motion of the head which for the humans would look like he was merely stretching his neck but for Harry was confirmation of their plans.

Throughout the lesson Harry continued to make contact with Edward with his thoughts, not moving his hand from Edward's forearm that was now drawing lazy circles on the Vampire's skin, sufficiently distracting him from thoughts of trying to kill the annoying chit, who was now rivalling Jessica for most hated girl in America in Harry's books, sitting in front of them.

As soon as the bell rang Edward was up and out of there in a flash Harry following in a slightly more subdued manner, successfully bumping into the girl who caused the whole problem and nodding to Alice as he headed out through the car park, throwing the keys to the pixie like girl who caught them gracefully and hoarded her confused siblings and mate into the Volvo. He'd texted Draco while he was in class telling him where he was going and to not wait for him and that he'd see them when he got home so didn't have to worry as he took off after Edward in the forest, slow to catch up with the incredibly fast Vampire.

_***_

Harry and Edward sat in a beautiful meadow, Edward's meadow as the Vampire had told Harry, content to just be in each other's presence listening to the forest around them.

The silence was only broken as Harry's phone rang annoying the raven-haired teen to no end.

"Hey Draco," He muttered into the phone.

"Hey Harry, Lucas is about to cook and he was wondering if you were going to be back soon?" Draco's question shocked Harry and Edward both, had they really been out in the forest for that long?

"What time is it?"

"Just after six, Lucas is cooking early because he and Gabs are going to watch a movie; apparently it's their regular date night so..."

"Okay, tell him I'll be there soon,"

"Kay, see you in a bit," Draco replied hanging up the phone.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then Edward," Harry stated turning to the Vampire who was staring at Harry as if he was deciding on whether to ask something or not.

Harry raised an eyebrow at Edward who shook his head standing up from his position on the floor.

"Goodbye Harry," He replied before running off in the direction of their houses.

Puzzled Harry followed after the Vampire who was just too fast for him to catch up with. Edward was definitely acting strange and Harry had a good idea as to what was causing it.

* * *

Well there we go a chapter finally. After all my promises about no hiatuses and all that I've decided that I'll just have to stick with what I was doing originally and just updating when I have both the time and the ideas. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and of course comments and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.

Multi x


	4. Rita Skeeter Twists The Knife

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight; however I do own this little plot bunny here as well as Gabriel and any other OCs used

**Warning: **Slash! Mentions of previous MPreg, Ron, Herm, Gin and Weasley parents bashing but only in really small doses

**Summary: **After losing their last remaining family in the Final War the Potter-Malfoy twins leave the pain behind for a new life in Forks, Washington along with their two friends Gabriel and Lucas, not knowing what lay ahead for them in the quiet little town. Harry/Edward, Jasper/Draco/Alice, Gabriel/Lucas, Rosalie/Emmett, Carlisle/Esme, Bella/Jacob

* * *

**Knives and Forks**

**Chapter 4: Rita Skeeter Twists The Knife**

_xxx_

Harry woke covered in sweat and more turned on than he'd ever been in his life, it seemed. He'd had that same dream, the one of him and Edward kissing, and he knew there was definitely no denying it. They were destined to be together, soulmates, whether they liked it or not- although Harry wasn't complaining so far.

However, despite the lust that clouded his brain, increasing the regular sleep-induced haze he usually found himself in of a morning- tenfold- there was also something else, something more foreboding lying just out of sight, lurking in the corners of his mind. It was a strange experience, or at least it would have been if he hadn't experienced similar feelings at different points since they'd taken the potion.

Gabriel had theorized once that it was similar to the gifts that many vampires have, like the Cullens they had come to realize. These gifts stem from prominent traits in a person from when they were a human and are what Gabriel called an intensified version of that same trait. For Harry it seemed the feeling he often had about things that just weren't quite right throughout his time before taking the potion, just a distant smidgen of what it was now, had carried over and been fine tuned by the potion.

Whatever the case may be regarding how it came to be, this thing, this gift- or whatever you want to call it- had manifested itself again this morning and Harry knew that, even though the feeling had been nowhere near as bad as it had been before- on those occasions when Harry had worried for his and his friends' lives- but today definitely wasn't going to be exactly run of the mill, he was certain.

Glancing across at the clock he was glad to see that his dream hadn't woken him at some ungodly hour as it had yesterday and that it was, in fact, time for him to get up and prepare for the day ahead anyway. With a small sigh at the injustice of having to go to school, he set about his morning routine.

_xxx_

Harry slumped into the chair next to Draco at the breakfast table sighing happily as he inhaled the aroma of fresh coffee and toast. This is one of the things he absolutely adored now, such a small, and for many, insignificant, unimportant thing that so many took for granted. The opportunity to just sit and have breakfast with your family, with people you love. Until recently this was something he'd never experienced and now he relished every morning he spent with his little family.

Harry smiled up at Lucas as a steaming mug of coffee and a plate of toast with strawberry jam was placed in front of him and he happily began to munch away. The peace of the moment, however, was ruined when an owl soared in through the -just opened by Gabriel- window and landed with an almighty crash in the middle of the table, his leg stuck out as he waited impatiently for his delivery to be removed.

For a moment Harry had thought the owl was Errol, the Weasley's older and very clumsy pet, but soon shook the thought from his head, instead turning his attention to the Daily Prophet that now lay spread open on the table in front of Gabriel.

On the front page was, as he had grown accustom, a picture of him, this one taken just a few days before they'd left the wizarding world for good. The caption underneath read, 'Boy-who-lived Missing', of course, it was by Rita Skeeter so it was bound to be some half-concocted ideas that were really a load of drivel, but Harry couldn't help but to read just what had been written about him this time.

_xxx_

_Harry Potter, who only recently finally rid this world of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named in a devastating battle on the grounds of our beloved Hogwarts, has since vanished, it would seem, without a trace. The circumstances surrounding the disappearance are undoubtedly suspicious, however, this reporter has found. _

_Several ideas have been circulating since the announcement of his disappearance by friend Ron Weasley just a few hours ago; suspected kidnap by those few Death Eaters who managed to escape the final battle, or indeed by Potter's so-called friend, vampire Gabriel Williams, believed by some to be himself a Death Eater. Perhaps more probable, however, are those rumours, supported by the Weasleys and others of Potter's previous acquaintances, that Potter himself has gone dark and is merely in hiding, waiting for the opportune moment to strike out at our vulnerable community as we mourn and heal. _

_The possibility that Potter is indeed a dark wizard has been evident ever since his very public denouncement of Albus Dumbledore, beloved Headmaster of Hogwarts and protector of our community for as long as many of us can remember. It is also true that not long after this rumours circulated that Potter was indeed a Malfoy as well, something which was later confirmed by the actions of both Potter and Draco Malfoy in those final months and the grief that this reporter herself witnessed at the funeral of Lord Lucius Malfoy only a week ago, a funeral that had been demanded by Potter himself. _

_True too are the rumours of Potter's friendship with a Vampire, no less, by the name of Gabriel Williams, a dark and dangerous creature that could in no way have had a positive influence on the boy-who-lived. _

_Of course, it is true that, until Mr. Potter returns to the wizarding world- if he is still alive of course- we will have no real idea as to what exactly has happened to our saviour, but one thing is for sure; this reporter wont sleep easy until he is found again, and if necessary removed once and for all. _

_xxx_

"What a load of shit," Draco stated with a sneer as he cast an incendio on the newspaper.

"You got that right," Harry replied with a snort, "I really don't know how she comes up with this drivel, although she did get some of it right."

"Yes, well, all I can say is that I'm glad we no longer have anything to do with that world," Lucas added, "Anyway, you two had better be heading off or you'll be late for school."

Harry sighed as he- overdramatically- heaved himself out of his seat, grabbed his school bag and followed Draco out to the car, mentally preparing himself for what he knew was going to be an interesting, but most probably disastrous day.

_xxx_

Harry had been correct of course, to realise that today was not going to go swimmingly and the daily prophet had only been the beginning of his problems. When he and Draco arrived at school that morning Harry was cornered by a very irate, and downright rude, Rosalie.

"What the hell did you do to Edward?" she asked, a dangerous tone to her voice, perhaps made even worse by the fact that she had spoken so quietly that even he almost had to strain in order to hear, despite the effects of the potion.

"Sorry, what are you going on about? Where is Edward anyway?" I asked as I looked from one Cullen to the next, my attention finally returning to the blonde psycho-vamp as she took another step towards me.

"Alaska...because of you. What the hell did you do to upset him so much while you were hunting?" She replied, and in a moment of clarity- and with a shared look with Alice- I realised what was going on and why, although it seemed Rosalie hadn't got the memo on that one yet. Well, if Edward had left out those particular details then I certainly wasn't going to tell her...it wasn't my place to, after all.

"I'm sorry, but if Edward wanted you to know he would have told you. I know exactly why he left so suddenly and yes it is to do with me, but I certainly didn't _do _anything to upset him, although it's clear that the situation is upsetting him and I certainly didn't do anything to warrant this unprovoked attack from you."

Harry span on his heel, just as the bell rang, and marched to his first class of the day, Alice calling for him to slow down as she followed at a regular pace because of the normal humans that surrounded them.

_xxx_

The two of them sat in silence for a good part of the lesson before Alice was brave enough to breach the one topic that Harry was hoping, foolishly he knew, that she would leave alone.

"You shouldn't listen to Rosalie, she's just being over-protective. We're all guilty of it of course, but Rosalie is the only one who gets so blinded by her mothering instincts that she can't see what's right in front of her. You know what I'm talking about, of course, I mean once you've felt it there's no ignoring it and I guess that's what hit Edward yesterday, you too of course but I think perhaps it's more difficult for him to deal with. Don't worry though, Harry, he'll come around soon. He's just confused and a little overwhelmed, I mean he's over 100 years old, after all, a relationship with another man...well I don't think it's ever crossed his mind before." Alice whispered soothingly and I felt my shoulders sag slightly as some of the tension left my body.

I'd known that it would be difficult for us, of course- I'm not that naive, but I guess I hadn't really considered the full extent of the number it would do on Edward, of course I hadn't exactly had much chance to think about it either...it had only been a few days since we met, after all, but after talking to Alice a little I felt much better...the worry that had begun to take over when I first realised that Edward had left and what Rosalie had said starting to ebb away as I turned my concentration back to what the teacher was saying.

* * *

So...yea, not so sure about this chapter, but ah wells. I hope you enjoyed it even just a little and as always your comments and constructive criticisms are greatly appreciated.

Multi x


End file.
